


To The Rescue (Chapter 1)

by Baldwolf



Series: To the Rescue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Vore, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: This was a story I wrote for contest based on a series of drawings created by the very talented artist, Hellboy.  In his drawings, the character was only referred to as "just a raped guy".  Odd, I know.  My story actually earned me second place in the contest, and I had so much fun creating the storyline that I decided to make it a multi-chapter story.  Enjoy!





	To The Rescue (Chapter 1)

The marine sergeant still couldn’t believe it. He knew he had worked hard and excelled at every task assigned to him, but still it was almost too much to take in. He was out there all alone…taking his first solo space walk. Protected from the cold vacuum of deep space by his pressurized space suit, the sergeant’s only connection to his ride back to Earth was via the cable attached to his harness.

“Space Shuttle Intrepid to Space Walker Bravo. Do you copy?”

“Copy, Intrepid. Awaiting you next order,” he said with a huge smile on his face.

“Ok Sarge, your next task will b…[BTZZZTZZKZZZTZ].”

 

Before the transmission was completed, the sergeant saw an amazingly bright light appear just a few yards from his position, but unfortunately it was between him and the space shuttle. The next thing he knew, the 22 year old marine was free falling through a rogue wormhole. While believed to only exist in theory, the 5’-10” tall, 210 lb soldier could now testify to their actual existence. He screamed in terror as his speed increased through the mesmerizingly colorful portal. Then he gasped in absolute fear when he realized his space suit had started to disintegrate from the exposure to the extremely rare radiation emanating from within the wormhole. He then heard his oxygen tank start to hiss as a pin-sized hole formed, quickly leaking his life-dependent air into the intergalactic tunnel. As he took what he believed to be his final breath, the sergeant drifted into unconsciousness just as a second brilliant light flashed before him.

 

The marine woke up to screams of terror, but they weren’t his own. When he opened his eyes and sat up, he found himself in a grassy clearing under a clear and sunny sky, and lying next to him was the clear polycarbonate visor of his space helmet. The sergeant should have been able to recognize the object immediately, but his journey through the wormhole scrambled his memories and he now had no idea what it was. Nor did he know why he was completely naked or lacked any body hair whatsoever, except for his eyebrows, eye lashes and minimal facial hair around his chin and jaw line. But none of that mattered because he located the source of the screams and instinctively rushed to the rescue.

 

What the hero-to-be didn’t know was that it was his trip through the wormhole and the exposure to its radiation that stripped him of every stitch of clothing and every hair follicle, except for what was protected under his visor.

 

As he got closer to the man screaming for help, the sergeant stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed a giant, tentacled monster attacking the young farmer. But the creature wasn’t killing the man; it was stripping him naked and molesting him. The sergeant looked around, found and picked up the farmer’s shovel and raced towards the monster, or more accurately its tentacles, since the main body of the beast was deep within the crater in the ground. Acting solely on instinct, he deflected several advancing tentacles before swinging the tool around and slicing through the appendage holding the farmer in the air. As the man hit the ground, the sergeant yelled for him to run for cover, but just as he was about to follow him, the marine’s legs were yanked out from under him. He soon found himself hoisted into the air with several tentacles swarming towards him.

 

The sergeant was hanging upside down with his legs pulled apart by two large, snake-like tentacles. His arms were ensnared by a couple more appendages and forced behind his back while several more tentacles slowly slid up and down his hairless body. It appeared as if the creature had never felt anything so smooth before. The monster sent a slender scaly appendage to coil around the sergeant’s half-hard shaft, and it soon began to stroke it tenderly causing it to swell to its fat 11”. While that torment continued, a couple more reptilian appendages fondled the beefy marine’s impressive pecs and perky nipples. His moans of unwanted pleasure were about to be swapped for a different sound of his making.

 

“EEEEAAARRRG!!!!” screamed the sergeant as a thick and nubby tentacle forcefully penetrated his defenseless hole. His face turned deep red as the violating appendage squirmed more then 12” deep, but it didn’t stop there. Once fully inserted, the sergeant was filled with nearly 18” of infringing monster meat up his ass, and then the creature began to brutally fuck his hole while its other appendages whipped at and constricted around his body. Seemingly irritated by its prey’s screams, the creature stuffed the marine’s throat with another one of its tentacles and proceeded to face-fuck him in tandem with the ass-plowing already underway. It wasn’t long before both his bowels and gullet filled with the first round of creature-cum, and it wouldn’t be the last either. As the sexual assault raged on, the marine’s cock started to leak copious amounts of precum that dripped from the piss-slit into the dark hole in the earth. When the tasty man-juice dropped into the beast’s main mouth, it quickly sent a feeding appendage to the source.

 

The sergeant’s eyes widened in horror when he watched the suckling tendril approach his throbbing cock. It opened its dripping wet ‘mouth’ and slowly engulfed the unguarded girth. The sensation of his prick sliding deeper and deeper into the undulating tubular member sent sensual shockwaves coursing through his body. Once he was balls-deep in the appendage, it began to suck, twist and squeeze his shaft mercilessly in its attempt to consume every drop of that delicious liquid, but soon it would be treated to a much more satisfying snack. Unable to withstand the erotic barrage unleashed on his body, the sergeant convulsed violently seconds before unloading batch after batch of his warm, creamy seed into the needy appendage. The creature was noticeably pleased with that offering because it ramped up its sensual molestation in an effort to get more of the salty spunk before it started on the main course. What the marine didn’t realize was that his precum and seed tasted much different than the typical meal the beast usually digested, and unfortunately for him, that caused his erotic torture to be prolonged until his nuts were drained dry.

 

Nearly an hour later and the marine was shooting the last few drops of his semen into the suckling appendage while gobs of the creature’s seed continuously dripped from his ass and mouth. Sweat-soaked and drained, the marine was about to come face to face with his perverted adversary. Having consumed every drop available to it while simultaneously basting its prey from the inside, the monster now craved the main meal. It slowly rose out of the ground as it lowered the sergeant towards its huge, gaping mouth. The horrific vision of the monster filled the marine’s eyes as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

 

The creature could best be described as a large stomach with a mouth and a multitude of tentacles. Blackish-grey in color, the monster had several large tentacles for moving and burrowing through the ground, while some were used to see, smell and feel. Other appendages were simply used to ensnare prey while a few became more intimate with its captives…as the marine was now well aware of. Every appendage was covered in varying sizes of scales that were slick to the touch and quite malleable while also appearing very thick and dense. The marine saw no discernable ‘face’, but the large, toothless mouth and long, coiling tongue were scary enough.

 

Dangling now by one leg, the marine started to flail away in a desperate attempt to escape, but there would be nothing he could do. Within a split second, he was gulped up and trapped within the beast’s mouth quickly wrapped up in its slithering tongue. The interior surface of the creature’s oral cavity began to secrete massive quantities of saliva and soon the marine found himself completely submerged in spit. Moments later, the monster’s throat opened and he was swallowed into its belly; its huge tongue forcing him down.

 

As his lungs burned for oxygen, the sergeant believed he was mere seconds away from being digested alive, but the same rare radiation that had singed every hair from his body had also caused another change; this one was on the cellular level. While the stomach juices were combining with its saliva, creating a sort of digestive soup, the marine’s flesh caused an immediate reaction with the concoction…in a negative way. Almost instantaneously upon being swallowed, the sergeant began to cause the monster indigestion. And when it could take no more, the creature spewed its prey from its belly, sending the marine flying through the air.

 

“WHOOOOOOAAAA!!...[THUD!]” hollered the sergeant as he landed in a heap on the ground. While he lay there trying to catch his breath and get his bearings, the creature could be heard burrowing underground and away from his location.

“H-How did you escape?!? What did you do to force the Tentoc to release you?” the naked farmer asked as he raced to his hero’s side.

“I-I don’t know what…What’s a Tentoc?!?” the sergeant asked, now completely confused.

“Surely you jest. The beast that attacked you is the Tentoc. And no one has ever escaped its clutches…until today. What did you do, stranger?” he asked again, helping the marine to sit up.

“I really don’t know. One second I was in its belly and the next I was hurled into the air. Maybe it didn’t like the way I tasted, but I’m really not sure,” he answered as he wiped away gobs of thick, slimy saliva from his body.

“I am Tarreus. You saved my life; I owe you a debt that I can not repay. My home is just over that hill. There you can clean up and get some food, clothing…and shelter if you need it. By the way, what is your name, stranger?”

“I’m…uh…my name is…um…I’m…ahhh. I can’t remember. I don’t know who I am!” the sergeant said with a sense of fear in his voice.

“Maybe the battle with the Tentoc took a much greater toll on you than you realized. Where are you from? Once we get you back to your home, someone will surely recognize you which should then bring back your memories,” Tarreus reasoned.

“Right. I’m from…um…my home is….er….I…I don’t know that either! The last thing I remember was that I woke up over there, near that large tree, completely naked. The only thing near me was some type of glass plate, but I’m not even sure it was even mine. What’s happened to me?!?” the marine rambled.

“Let’s get you back to my farm and cleaned up and fed. Maybe once you’ve had some food and rest you be able to recall all those things,” Tarreus said reassuringly as he helped the marine to his feet and headed for his home.

 

Tarreus led the marine to a simple cabin that sat on top of a small hill, and looked like something out of medieval times. On the side of the cabin was an outdoor shower made private by a wooden stall. When the two men entered the shower stall, Tarreus turned on the water and began to lather up his rescuer. When the sergeant felt the other man’s hands glide over his back, his cock started to swell, and Tarreus enjoyed soaping up the incredibly smooth muscular body, so he didn’t rush the bathing. The sergeant was a well-built fellow, but it wasn’t a tight, bodybuilder’s physique. He was raised on a farm in the mid-west and that physical daily routine along with a healthy appetite helped him to develop a strong, beefy body with large, round muscles.

“I may not remember much, but I do know I like this,” he said as he turned to face Tarreus.

“I am glad to hear that. Now I can thank you properly for saving me from the Tentoc,” the farmer said with a slight gleam in his eye before dropping to his knees and taking a firm hold of the marine’s shaft.

 

After cleaning the rod of all traces of the Tentoc’s saliva, Tarreus decided it was time to coat it with his own. Gripping the base of the thick dick with his left hand, the farmer groped the round buttocks with his right. He quickly inhaled the meaty member, swallowing it to hilt. The sergeant tossed his head back and gasped with delight from the skilled manipulations to his flesh. He grabbed the back of Tarreus’ head and started to fuck his throat with gusto. The farmer was now kneading the bubble butt with the same intensity his throat was being ravaged. It didn’t take the marine long to climax, but since most of his seed was forfeited to the Tentoc, Tarreus only got a small sampling of his batch.

“Your seed has such a unique taste! I hope to get another chance to savor more of it,” Tarreus exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

“I don’t see why not, but first I want to return the favor,” he said, bending over to suck on the farmer’s prick.

It became quite apparent that the marine had some experience at cock-sucking because he had Tarreus moaning wildly in a few short minutes, followed moments later by a hefty serving of spunk.

“Very tasty!” he replied as he kissed his way up the farmer’s tight, hairy torso.

 

After sharing a lustful kiss, the two men finished showering before entering the cabin. When the farmer tried to dry off the sergeant’s back with a towel, the marine jumped away from the cloth in obvious pain.

“What’s on that towel?!?” he said backing away from the farmer.

“Nothing. It hasn’t been used since being washed. It’s perfectly clean,” Tarreus answered, handing the towel to the sergeant.

After inspecting the fabric, the marine tried to gently rub it against his skin but again found it to be like raking his flesh with steel wool. Tarreus handed him a different towel, but the results were the same. After trying several different options, the marine decided it was best to simply air dry. The farmer found some clothes for the sergeant to wear, but again everything seemed to cause severe irritation to his skin.

 

The other side-effect from the wormhole radiation was that it made his skin extremely sensitive to the majority of material in that realm. Only natural elements like grass, water and wood seemed to have no adverse effect on his flesh.

 

The only other clothing option the farmer had was a skimpy little thong that was purchased for his former lover.

“You can try this on if you’d like. It’s not mine and has never been worn. It was to be a gift to my partner before I found him screwing the town drunk. The fabric is quite exotic and of the highest quality. Maybe this will feel better against your flesh,” Tarreus explained.

“Wow! It actually doesn’t hurt like the other clothes. Thanks! Do you have a pair of pants, shorts or shirt in the same material?” the sergeant asked as he adjusted his cock and balls in the front pouch.

“Sorry. No. I could only afford that small item. Usually only royalty wears such material. A pair of shorts would cost you two months wages, and a shirt and pants would be nearly a year’s,” the farmer answered.

“Well, ok then. Are you sure you don’t mind me keeping this then…since it was so pricey?” the marine asked, now feeling a bit greedy.

“Of course not. It’s the least I could do. If I had other clothing, I would give them to you as well. At least you are provided a small amount of modesty with that garment,” Tarreus said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, well…I don’t think I’ll be walking through town in this outfit any time soon,” the marine replied with a chuckle.

 

Hours later, after a hearty meal and a few beers, the two men headed towards the bedroom for some much needed rest, but when the sergeant tried to lie back on the sheets he was once again plagued by painful sensations from the fabric.

“I guess I’ll sleep on the floor,” he muttered in annoyance at his new condition.

“Care if I join you?” Tarreus asked with a pervy smile on his face.

“Absolutely not. I have a feeling you’ll make the floor seem like the best place in the house,” the marine responded with a wink.

 

Once the sergeant was lying on his back, Tarreus straddled his waist and slowly lowered himself onto his now rock-hard prick. The farmer easily took every inch and began to ride the cock as if it were a bucking bronco. The marine just let Tarreus work his dick over as hard as he wanted, captivated by the handsome young man writhing in ecstasy. The farmer leaned in and started to fondle and squeeze the massive pecs as he bounced on the shaft; teasing the large nipples non-stop. It all became too much for the sergeant and he pumped his hot seed deep in the man’s willing hole. Once his orgasm subsided, the marine spread his legs wide and told the farmer it was now his turn.

 

Tarreus quickly slid off the softening shaft and positioned himself at the tender pink hole. Aiming his rigid eight-incher at the target, he slowly pushed his way inside until his hips rested against the marine. Hugging the sergeant’s torso tightly, Tarreus engaged in an ass-pounding that had his lover crying out in delight with each powerful thrust. The two bodies inched across the floor with each impact, and their grunts of lust filled the darkened room. They locked lips as the farmer exploded within the velvety chute, coating the marine’s bowels in loads of gooey, warm spunk. The two men fell asleep in each others arms and slept until the sun rose the next day.

 

The next morning, Tarreus tried to slip away to make breakfast for the pair but accidentally woke up the marine.

“What?! Who’s there?” the sergeant asked, startled from his heavy slumber.

“Sorry, just go back to sleep for a little longer,” the farmer replied, but was met with a perplexed look on the sergeant’s face.

“Did…did you just call me ‘Sarge’?” he asked as he kept thinking about the words spoken.

“Um…no. I said ‘Sorry, just...’ Why? What is ‘Sarge’?” Tarreus inquired.

“I…I think that’s my name. It sounds so familiar. _Sarge._ _Hey, Sarge. Yo, Sarge._ Yeah, I think that’s my name,” he said sitting up with a smile.

“That’s a mighty unusual name. Never heard it before so I’m pretty sure you’re not from around here. Do you remember where you’re from?” the farmer asked, excited for his new friend.

“Nope. Just remember ‘Sarge’ is all,” the marine replied.

“Well, since it is clear you are not from this region, you’ll probably need to see the oracle, Ferotu. He should be able to tell you where you are from. He is the greatest seer in our region,” Tarreus explained.

“Great! When do we leave?” Sarge asked excitedly.

“It will take many days to reach his dwelling atop Mount Dirruc, but I can not go with you on this journey. If I leave my farm for an extended period of time, bandits will steal everything not bolted down and squatters will try to take everything else. I’m so sorry, Sarge. This is a journey you will have to take alone,” the farmer said with sadness in his voice.

“It’s ok. I completely understand. Just point me in the right direction and I’ll take it from there,” Sarge said reassuringly.

“Let’s eat breakfast first. Then we’ll worry about getting you on the right path,” Tarreus followed up.

 

After consuming a filling meal, Tarreus packed a small pouch with two days worth of food. He offered Sarge a blanket, but the marine kindly refused since the fabric’s touch was still painful on his skin. Once he was given the necessary directions and warnings about certain areas, Sarge gave the studly, young farmer a big hug and headed down the road.

“Remember, you’ll always have a place to stay if you return. Safe travels, Sarge!” Tarreus yelled out as he watched the thong-wearing hero stroll down the path.

 

On the second day of his journey, Sarge had just finished picking some berries for a snack when he was confronted by a not-so-intimidating bandit.

“Hand over all your valuables, and you won’t get hurt!” ordered the knife-wielding 5’ tall, skinny thief.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have any valuables. Just some food in this pouch,” Sarge answered as he opened it up, giving the bandit a peek.

Yeah, well what you got hiding in that front pouch?” the thief questioned, pointing his blade at Sarge’s thong.

“What do you think is in there? It’s all me, pal. There’s nothing but Junior and the boys,” the sergeant insisted.

“Doubtful! That bulge is too big. Go on now, show me the valuables!” the scrawny bandit demanded.

“Fine. Here you go,” Sarge answered, whipping out his fat, flaccid prick and huge nuts.

“Well, boy-howdy!! That’s a big ole pole. So I guess you ain’t got nothing I need then. Very well, you can leave now,” the thief said, stepping aside to let Sarge pass.

 

As the marine walked by the pathetic little thief, he was busy adjusting his package back into the small swathe of cloth instead of keeping an eye on the tiny man. Just then…[WHACK!], and Sarge was falling unconscious face-first into the dirt. When he woke up some time later, he found himself lying face-up with his arms tied behind his back. To make matters worse, his thong was gone and his legs were spread wide with his ankles tied off to nearby trees. He could feel that his asshole was dripping wet and he soon got the answer as to why.

 

“That is one sweet hole you’ve got there, stranger. Never felt skin so smooth before,” the bandit said as he wiped his surprisingly long cock dry. “My name’s Kreely and you’re now my property. Since you didn’t have anything of value to give me, I decided that your impressive body would have to do. I was just testing out the merchandise before my ‘clients’ show up…but I think I need to double-check to make sure everything is good to go,” the bandit teased as he knelt at Sarge’s ass.

“Get away from me you freaky little bastard!” the marine growled.

“Yes! That is perfect. My ‘clients’ like ‘em feisty. Oh, and scream and moan as much as you like. No one will here you in these woods,” Kreely taunted, pressing his 12” long dick against the puckered ring.

 

Sarge tried to keep him out, but the cum-soaked hole was too slick and the bandit slid all the way inside. The beefy marine grunted loudly as the skinny twerp of a man brutalized his hole like a madman. Kreely suckled on his heaving pecs like a starving piglet while his lengthy weapon attacked his ass.

“All you big guys are the same. Always thinking I’m no threat, but you know better now, don’t ya?” Kreely teased, plowing the glorious glutes like a man possessed. “And you big guys make the best bitches. Always so rough and tough, but your holes were made for miles of cock. Man I’m gonna make tons of money off your sweet a-a-ASSSSSSSS!!!” the bandit exclaimed as he pumped in another huge load of his wicked seed. “Whoa! I’m spent. Better clean you up before the first guy arrives,” Kreely continued before burying his face into Sarge’s ass-crack to lick it clean.

 

Sarge continued to moan loudly from the sensational tongue-lashing; his cock throbbing with every lick, but when he saw a gang of burly outlaws appear he went deathly quiet.

“Ah, just in time men. I’ve got your evening’s entertainment all prepped and ready for ya,” Kreely announced as he stepped to the side and presented Sarge to them.

 

A loud mummer arose from the group as they worked out who would fuck the delectable hole first.

It turned out that Jovak won the draw, and the eager henchman wasted no time in getting straight to the point. After tossing Kreely a large bag of money from the whole group, the chubby man quickly stripped and knelt at Sarge’s clenched hole. Stroking his pudgy six-incher, Jovak fell forward plunging his cock into the sergeant’s ass as he knocked the wind out of the beefy captive. While the marine struggled to regain his breath, Jovak initiated an all-out assault on his hole, smothering Sarge under his flab. The chunky fucker never slowed down and never changed positions; he just plowed the marine’s ass hard and fast until he finally erupted in his bowels.

 

Before Sarge could even move a muscle, the hairy brute called Tobun dropped down on him and slammed his curved 7” prick balls-deep. He was hitting spots the sergeant never knew he had. Unexpected sensual groans escaped his lips which only served to arouse his assailant even more. Tobun sat back on his heels, holding Sarge’s hips firmly and railed his hole with vigor. The bound traveler trembled hard with every thrust, his moans getting louder and louder. The sounds of his ecstatic torment proved to be too strong a siren call, causing Rostoph to step up and stuff his thick shaft down the marine’s throat.

 

To Sarge’s delight, these men had no stamina and came quickly, but there were still two more men waiting impatiently. Once the pair of outlaws moved off, Drale rushed up and did something that caught the marine off-guard. He plopped down on Sarge’s throbbing erection and ground his ass hard into the sergeant’s hips. Drale’s hole took every inch eagerly, and his squirming chute was driving Sarge crazy with lust. While he was caught up in the energetic ass-pounding, the last man was salivating over the vacant, tensing ass bouncing in front of him.

 

Vornesh was the biggest guy in the group, in more ways then one. He stood nearly 7’ tall and weighed and impressive 320 lbs of solid muscle. He was the meanest of the bunch and loved to brutalize hot man-ass with his massive fourteen-incher. Just as Sarge began unloading his warm, salty seed into Drale’s needy hole, Vornesh knocked the horny bottom out of the way. As the final few spurts shot out onto Sarge’s chest, the looming figure of his final fucker descended upon him. The marine let out a blood-curdling yell as the huge cockhead barreled through his puckered ring, and kept on crying out in pain as his ass was stretched to the max by the obscenely thick member. Once he had forced every inch inside his victim, Vornesh held himself up in the push-up position and then proceeded to power-slam his hips against Sarge’s ass with enough force to shake the ground.

 

“N-NO! S-S-STOP! A-A-AHHH! P-PLEASE N-N-NO M-MORE!!” the marine hollered in vain, his ass turning redder with every impact.

“Kreely, you have done well! This is one of the finest holes I’ll destroy yet,” Vornesh raved, his paced never slowing.

The other men just sat by the campfire and watched as the marauder merciless ravaged the hunky captive for well over an hour. By the time Vornesh was done, cum was practically pouring out of Sarge’s gaping hole, but that wasn’t enough to discourage the other men from a second round with the beefy stud.

 

After Jovak and Tobun finished spit-roasting the marine, Rostoph and Drale moved in to double fuck Sarge. As the men were working on the positioning, everyone felt the ground start to vibrate. Moments later, the Tentoc burst through the dirt; its tentacles zeroing in on several men. In a flash, Tobun, Jovak, Rostoph and Drale were snatched into the air and screaming in total fear as the beast quickly latched onto their raging hard-ons and drained them dry. Then one by one, the four outlaws disappeared into its huge mouth.

 

Vornesh had been through many battles and was able to recognize one that he couldn’t win, so the big man grabbed his gear and ran off into the night as quickly as he could. Kreely, on the other hand, was too greedy for his own good and was busy trying to cut the ropes that bound Sarge’s ankles to the trees. The scrawny bandit wasn’t willing to lose his best merchandise to the monster, but he should have been. A moment after cutting through the second rope, Kreely was snagged by the creature and raped for his seed before meeting the same fate as the others.

 

Sarge tried to get to his feet, but his legs had gone numb from being tied in that awkward position for hours. The Tentoc took advantage and captured him once more. Sensing that he was the same prey from days earlier…the same prey with the delicious spunk, the monster began to tease and torment his flesh with vindictive need, anxious to devour every drop of his seed. It coiled appendages around each heaving pec and squeezed them tight while it flicked at his swollen, firm nipples. It thrusts several tentacles up his ass and raped his hole non-stop while another one slithered down his throat and filled his guts with its gooey cum. It whipped his ass and punched his abs, all the while letting his precum trickle into its main mouth.

 

When it sensed its prey was about to cum, a feeding appendage reappeared and swallowed up his shaft. He was brought to numerous orgasms before the tentacle released his prick. Remembering that the previous attempt to devour the prey had failed, the Tentoc tried a different approach to make him more palatable. A huge breeding appendage slid out and hovered above the marine’s exhausted body. Sarge watched the gargantuan cock undulate and quiver and then was treated to the most intense cum-bath he had ever experienced. The marine struggled not to drown under the deluge as gallons of monster spunk soaked his body.

 

Satisfied that its meal was now properly marinated, the Tentoc dropped him into its mouth and prepared to consume him. Just as before, the oral cavity filled with saliva prior to him being swallowed down. Because he was coated with so much thick spunk, it took a few extra seconds for the digestive soup to reach his flesh, but when it did the same chemical reaction took place. Sarge soon found himself hurdling through the night sky before landing hard on a grassy hill. As he drifted into unconsciousness, the sounds of the nauseated monster fleeing the scene echoed in his ears.

 

The next morning when Sarge finally came to, he found himself naked and covered in dried Tentoc cum and spit. The only positives to his ordeal was that it freed him from Kreely’s clutches and that the monster’s digestive juices had weakened the ropes, that still bound his wrists, to a point at which he was able to break free of them. When he stumbled back to the campsite, he was thrilled to find his thong, and as an added bonus, Sarge now had a bag of money and a knife and sword for protection. Even though he was extremely hungry, the marine felt it was best to find the large lake Tarreus described so that he could bathe first. The idea of monster cum flaking off into his breakfast was too disgusting to risk.

 

Hours later, Sarge arrived at Lake Renral, and its shoreline seemed to gone on for miles. And just as Tarreus described, on the other side of the lake, he could see the small village of Surynth, and just beyond that town was Mount Dirruc. He spent many lazy minutes in the shallows washing his body clean. The cool, clear water felt amazing on his battered flesh and he was in no hurry to finish. With no towel to dry off, Sarge simply took advantage of the warm, sunny day and let the water droplets evaporate off his naked body by relaxing in the sunlight.

 

He had almost drifted off to sleep again when the marine was startled by the sounds of the water splashing. He jumped up expecting a new battle with the Tentoc, but was relieved to see it was only a fisherman reeling in his catch. Sarge slid his thong back on and approached the stranger in hopes of buying a meal.

“Good day, sir. Any chance you would be willing to sell me a couple of your fish today,” Sarge asked as he opened up his money bag.

At first, the fisherman was a bit too distracted by the marine’s near-naked body to reply, but eventually answered, “Of course. I was just about to cook some for myself so you are welcome to join me if you like. I am Dollen. And you are?”

“My name is Sarge,” he answered back handing the fisherman what he hoped was the proper amount for the fish.

“That is a very interesting name. I’ve not heard it before. Where are you from Sarge?” Dollen inquired.

“Not sure. No memories beyond a few days ago. I was told to seek Ferotu’s help,” the marine explained as they sat down by the fire to eat their meal.

“What offering do you have for the seer? He does nothing out of the goodness of his heart. He will expect payment,” replied Dollen.

“Ahh…well, I hope he will accept the satchel of money. If not, I’m not sure what I’ll be able to offer him,” Sarge answered.

“Money is his favorite, but sometimes he is willing to accept other gifts as payment too,” the fisherman reassured.

 

After the leisurely meal, the two men relaxed on the shore as Dollen offered up more information about the realm in the hopes of triggering a memory for his new companion, but nothing did. Sarge, however, noticed that Dollen was constantly sneaking peeks at his body, especially the bulge in his thong.

“I know I’ve paid you for the fish, but is there any way I can thank you for cooking it up for me?” the sergeant asked seductively; inching closer to the fisherman.

“That is most kind of you to offer, Sarge. I can think of one way that would please me greatly,” Dollen responded as he pulled the shirt from his body.

 

Soon the fisherman crawled on top of the marine and began to kiss him passionately. Seconds later, both men were naked and Sarge was spreading his legs to allow Dollen access to his most private spot. His fleshy ring was still very tender from Vornesh’s assault, but the fisherman pushed past it with great tenderness. It wasn’t long before all nine, thick inches of the fisherman’s pole was plunging in and out of the sergeant’s ass. Sarge cupped the firm buttocks of his lover, keeping the young man in perfect position while their tongues danced in and out of each other’s mouths. Dollen just hugged the marine tightly with one hand on Sarge’s lower back and the other behind his head; his pistoning cock never ceasing.

 

Dollen finally erupted deep inside Sarge’s chute but they clung to each other for several more minutes, basking in the afterglow of their union. The fisherman couldn’t seem to get enough of the marine’s incredibly smooth flesh and kept stroking his body. He eventually stopped but only so that he could slowly make his way down Sarge’s torso to inhale the beautiful rod throbbing with need. The sergeant moaned loudly with desire when he felt Dollen’s lips wrap around the base of his cock, and then he started to grunt wildly as the fisherman’s tongue teased every inch in a slow, torturous blow job that sent the marine reeling with lust.

 

When he finally treated Dollen to a mouthful of his cum, the sergeant joked that he was now too tired to continue his journey towards the mountain.

“You’re welcome to join me in my rowboat. I can take you as far as the dock at the village shore,” Dollen offered, and Sarge quickly accepted.

As the two men rowed their way across the lake, Sarge noted just how calm and peaceful the setting was, but it was a comment that he should have kept to himself.

 

Without warning, the two men and the boat were tossed into the air amid an explosion of water. The Tentoc it seemed was as skillful a hunter in water as it was on land. Dollen and Sarge were snagged from the air by multiple tentacles and quickly stripped of all clothing. Their exposed bodies were soon covered by many more appendages as the beast sought more man-cream before devouring their flesh. Unwilling to be easy meals for the monster, the pair did their best to fight off the perverse tentacles. While the creature continued to molest its prey, it used a couple other tentacles to grab one of the oars and the fishing rod from the capsized boat. Being too busy trying to fend off the multiple appendages, neither man saw what was about to happen to them.

 

[WHU-TSCH!] “EEEAAAAIIIII!!!!!” screamed Dollen when the rod whipped hard against his abs.

[WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!] “AAARRRRRRGGGH!!!” hollered Sarge as his ass was paddled ruthlessly by the wooden oar.

 

His scream was followed by another one from the fisherman as the back of his thighs were whipped harshly, and was immediately followed by more yelling from Sarge as his massive pecs were slapped by the wet wood.

 

[WHU-TSCH!] [WHACK!] [WHU-TSCH!] [WHACK!] The sounds of the abuse filled the air accompanied by cries of pain from both men as their asses, chests, legs and abs were brutally tortured by the demented beast. At one point, the Tentoc even rammed the handle of the oar deep into each man’s hole; viciously fucking them with the make-shift dildo.

 

When it had beaten the resistance out of its prey, the Tentoc slammed the men back-to-back and proceeded to tentacle-fuck them from both ends while dangling them over its hungry mouth. As its slimy spunk spewed from their orifices, a couple of feeding appendages slithered their way and gulped down their shafts. The spasming pair forfeited load after load to the relentless monster as their cries for help drifted across the rippling waters. The Tentoc had again recognized Sarge’s smooth flesh and delicious seed and was eager to finally engulf his body because no prey had ever escaped it before. So when it had drained both men of all their cum, the Tentoc tried a new approach in its goal to devour the marine.

 

The mighty monster dropped the pair into its mouth at the same time with the belief that a second body would allow it to consume both with no issue. As its throat opened up and it swallowed Sarge and Dollen down, the marine and the fisherman clung to each other in horror. The gigantic creature then slipped beneath the surface to digest its meal, but just as with all other attempts, as soon as its stomach acids came into contact with Sarge’s flesh, the negative chemical reaction took place. Luckily for Dollen, Sarge’s bear-hug was a strong one because when the creature went to expel the marine, the fisherman was also freed from its belly, sliding past the flickering tongue as one. The Tentoc departed in a flash, once again angered and agitated by its inability to devour the smooth muscular flesh.

 

With very little oxygen remaining in their lungs and being deep underwater, the two men raced for the surface as quickly as they could. Once they made it to the surface, the pair crawled on top of the overturned boat and slowly made their way to shore. They had to paddle the boat by hand, but it was something Dollen didn’t mind…for two reasons. The first being that he had just survived the Tentoc’s attack and the second was because he was sitting behind Sarge and was resting his weary body on the marine’s sensually soft, smooth flesh. Sarge on the other hand was dismayed to realize he no longer had any money for Ferotu’s counsel since his bag of money along with his knife and sword were now at the bottom of the lake.

 

As the hours ticked by, Dollen was becoming increasingly more aroused by the non-stop contact with the sergeant’s body. Soon his cock started to swell and the fisherman quickly pressed it into Sarge’s available hole. The marine let out a groan of approval as he was filled with the warm slab of meat and grunted softly as Dollen started subtly thrusting his hips while the pair continued to row. Making the slow journey to shore more enjoyable, Sarge happened to find his thong floating in their path.

 

By the time they reached the shore, Dollen had pumped several small loads into the marine’s bowels while Sarge coated the hull with a few of his own. And the men were happy it was nightfall by time they were on land since Dollen was still naked and Sarge was in no hurry to pass through the village only wearing the thong. As they finished pulling the boat out of the water, both men were stunned by screams coming from the town square. The hungry Tentoc was launching another attack!

 

Sarge immediately raced towards the village, but when he looked back Dollen was running in the opposite direction and yelling, “I’m sorry! I can’t face it again. I’m so sorry!”

Undaunted, the young marine ran as fast as he could, and by the time he had reached the square the monster had seized three men and was initiating its depraved assault. Picking up a discarded sword, Sarge rushed in and began slashing at the whipping tentacles. With a few quick moves, two of the men were freed but the third was dropped into the Tentoc’s mouth. Without thinking, Sarge tossed the sword aside and jumped in after the man.

 

Amidst loud gasps of shock and amazement, the hero plunged feet-first passed the lips and disappeared into the monster’s mouth. His timing couldn’t have been better because he immediately followed the man down the beast’s throat and into its stomach. Recalling how both he and Dollen were expelled from its gut, Sarge quickly hugged the man tightly to his chest and waited. Seconds later, both men could be seen flying through the dark skies before landing in the dirt. The ground shook as the monster fled the scene, once again suffering from tremendous indigestion. As he stumbled to his feet and helped the stranger up, Sarge was greeted by cheers and applause from the gathering crowd as everyone hailed him as a hero. The birth of his legend had just taken place.

 

While appreciative of all the accolades, Sarge became increasingly uncomfortable at his near nakedness and the stranger he saved was mortified to be in the middle of the square completely naked and erect. Both men then saw the other two near-victims wave them towards a shop, and they departed the crowd as quickly as they could. Once inside the small shop, all three men began to thank and hug Sarge for his heroics. They introduced themselves as Ryston, Evorett and Breluk. They were in Evorett’s general store, and it was Breluk that Sarge pulled from the Tentoc’s stomach.

 

They made their way to the back of the shop to clean up and once in the bathing area, Sarge realized just how grateful the men truly were. After the Tentoc’s slime was rinsed away, Breluk dropped to his knees and engulfed the sergeant’s hardening dick while Ryston moved behind him and buried his face in the marine’s ass. Evorett concentrated on the hero’s puffy pecs and was captivated by how smooth his skin was. Sarge was in erotic delirium as the three men worshipped his body with zeal. Their skill was undeniable and he soon unloaded down Breluk’s throat.

 

His orgasm was so intense that his knees actually buckled, but he was soon given a place to sit down…right on Ryston’s eager prick. As the town constable lay back he took a firm hold of the sergeant’s hips and began to grind his cock deep into the hero’s ass. Breluk, the butcher, stepped up and gently pushed the marine back onto Ryston’s chest. He then straddled the sergeant’s torso, pressed the massive pecs together and began to fuck the meaty mounds slowly and sensuously. Breluk’s bulbous cockhead glided over Sarge’s lips with each thrust, leaking an abundance of precum on his chin. The scent was so inviting that the marine couldn’t help but flick his tongue at the hearty member on each pass.

 

Not willing to wait his turn, Evorett knelt behind Breluk, hoisted Sarge’s legs into the air, resting the hero’s ankles on his shoulders. He then slowly forced his long shaft into the currently occupied hole causing Sarge to moan in erotic agony. Soon the hero was at the mercy of the thankful men who unleashed a barrage of gratitude that had them all howling in ecstasy. Breluk was the first to cum, but before he did, the butcher leaned forward and forced his cock down Sarge’s throat. The warm wet mouth pushed him over the edge and he pumped gobs of his seed into the marine’s gullet. Ryston and Evorett came simultaneously and their loads spilled from the hero’s loosened pucker.

 

The three men spent the next hour or so cuddling with their hero, completely mesmerized by his hairless body. Sarge’s cock was sucked and ridden to a few more orgasms before the trio had their fill. After a second shower, the men began to inquire about their hunky savior. He explained that he had lost his memory and was on the way to see the oracle, Ferotu, for some answers, but that he lost the money and now had no offering for the seer. That was until Evorett spoke up.

 

“Take this hand-crafted walking staff, with our thanks. Ferotu is quite old and I’m sure he would be pleased with such a gift,” the shopkeeper said.

“Your generosity is greatly appreciated and accepted,” Sarge replied with a smile as his mission was back on track.

 

The men filled their bellies with lots of food before retiring to Evorett’s residence on the second floor of his shop. After another quick explanation as to why he couldn’t sleep on the bed, the trio joined Sarge on the floor, but sleep would have to wait a little bit longer. Their lustful needs resurfaced and another round of erotic camaraderie ensued. A few hours later and snores filled the air as the spooning foursome drifted into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning after a big breakfast, Sarge bid his new friends farewell and headed off to see Ferotu. He was excited at the prospect of learning of his past and hoped the exquisitely carved walking stick would suffice as payment. After nearly fours hours of hiking up the mountainous path, the marine found himself standing at the entrance to the oracle’s abode. Before he could announce his presence, the sergeant heard an old voice call out to him.

 

“I know you search for answers, stranger. You may enter and ask of me what you seek,” Ferotu said deep within the cavernous dwelling.

 

Sarge cautiously entered the seer’s domicile, allowing his eyes to adjust to the low-lit space. “I am Sarge. And I have come to you to learn of my past,” he said as he presented the staff.

 

“That is one name you have gone by, but it is not your true one. I can tell you that you are not of this realm, but the answer of your past is denied to me. I can, however, give you insight to your future which will lead you to the answers you seek,” Ferotu proclaimed. “But…I have no need for a walking staff. I already have many of them. Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I can’t walk around on my own two feet,” the spry old man mumbled as he jumped up and walked around his guest.

 

Sarge saw that Ferotu was around 5’-6” tall but must have only weighed 100 lbs. No one knew his exact age, but the rumor was that he was at least a century old and that he gleaned his great wisdom by communing with the ancient spirits. The marine also quickly learned that the seer was a bit of a pervert when Ferotu slyly slid his fingers into his thong and groped his chubby cock.

 

“The stick you brought for me shall remain in your possession…for you shall need it unexpectedly. It is the other staff you carry that will do as payment for my services,” the oracle said salivating.

“Um…are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Sarge asked uncomfortably.

“Yes. You and I shall engage in carnal activities for such a period of time that I deem acceptable for the information that I will relay to you. Do you accept my proposal?” Ferotu continued.

“Aaaah…well…um, I guess so. Sure. Why not?” the marine answered, figuring he had no other choice.

“Excellent. Remove that garment and lie down,” Ferotu ordered.

 

Sarge did as he was told and hoped that the old man had the same or worse stamina than the bandits in the woods. Unfortunately for the young hero, he was about to learn that Ferotu had the stamina of a dozen young men. When the elderly seer grabbed his stiffening shaft, the sergeant was stunned by the force of the grip, and then was amazed at how easily he swallowed all eleven inches. Ferotu’s boney fingers fondled Sarge’s nutsack and teased his perineum before traveling up and down his hairless torso. The marine began to writhe in pleasure as the ancient tongue swirled around his cockhead and flickered along his length. He was brought to near orgasm several times, but the oracle denied his relief until a time of his choosing.

 

Nearly an hour passed before the old man permitted Sarge to cum, but once he finally did it was one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever experienced…or so he figured, since he couldn’t remember anything prior to a week ago. As the hero lay there panting heavily, the old oracle licked his lips savoring the delicious offering and then began to speak.

“The answers you seek lie beyond this mountain range and on the other side of the evil Lord Zaurec’s kingdom of Grenrul. In the land of Keldasra you must find my elder brother, Sholuus. He is the most powerful oracle in all the realms and only he can give you the answers to your past. But beware! Your journey is a most dangerous one, and you will be accompanied by an unwanted companion. The Tentoc has become obsessed with you and will follow you on your path. It will continue in its attempt to devour you, but take comfort in knowing that it cannot. It will, however, never stop trying until you find a way to defeat it. You must never run from it…ever. Even though you know that it will torment you and defile your body, you must always remain true to your heroic nature or risk losing yourself and any chance to uncovering your past,” Ferotu explained.

 

After taking several minutes to absorb the information, Sarge got up and prepared to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going, young hero? Payment for my counsel has not been fully rendered,” the oracle announced.

“Oh. My apologies,” the marine replied, slipping out of his thong once again.

“Please lie back and hold your knees to your chest,” the seer ordered.

 

Once in that position, Sarge wondered if the old man was planning on rimming his ass or sucking on his nuts, but Ferotu had other plans for the uber-smooth rump. Moments prior to kneeling at the sergeant’s ass, the oracle pulled off his robe to reveal a huge, deformed cock that was stiffening quickly. Sarge’s eyes widened as the old man prepared to plunge his 16” knobby, bent fossil into his exposed hole. Before he could utter any objections, the fist-sized cockhead plowed through his puckered ring and rammed deep inside.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” screamed the hero as the final few inches crammed home.

“So much better than any walking stick, dear boy,” Ferotu cooed before ramping up an anal assault that rivaled any in recorded history.

 

The old man tore into Sarge’s hole as if he were making up for lost time. His bumpy, curved tool pushed the marine to the edge of sanity as it stretched him to the limit. His obscene screams of delirious ecstasy echoed from the mountaintop dwelling and were carried on the winds for miles around. The nimble old man forced the sergeant’s knees to the ground, near his armpits, and railed the accommodating ass while he suckled on the beefy man-tits. Sarge’s torment lasted for hours, with loads and loads of cum spewing from both men’s cocks. When he was finally spent, Ferotu gave his young lover a quick kiss on the forehead and a pat on his ass before sending him on his way.

 

Sarge found that he needed the walking stick to get down the mountain since his legs were so sore from the surprisingly intense fucking. As the hero disappeared from sight, the oracle’s apprentice entered the chamber and asked his master a question.

“Why did you have the young stranger take the more dangerous path through Zaurec’s land when he could have simply gone the over the mountaintop directly to your brother’s realm?”

“The Tentoc and Lord Zaurec have terrorized our lands long enough. The beast stalks our young hero and is becoming increasingly frustrated by its inability to consume him. By sending the young warrior through Zaurec’s kingdom, he will inadvertently be unleashing the Tentoc onto Zaurec’s forces. We can use the beast’ obsession for him to decimate our enemy’s army. I did not mislead the hero. I simply offered up the one option that gives him what he needs while also serving to aid our cause,” Ferotu explained.

“Your wisdom and cunning are unsurpassed, Master. I shall pray for the young hero so that he survives all encounters with Lord Zaurec’s lascivious men and the multitude of unholy creatures that dwell within his realm,” the apprentice said before excusing himself from his Master’s presence.

 

A few hours after leaving Ferotu’s mountain, Sarge once again heard desperate cries for help and happened upon a handsome young shepherd being ravaged by the Tentoc. Gripping his walking staff tightly, the heroic marine raced towards the monster…the real adventure had just begun.

 

The End?  Nope.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
